One-shots For If You Dare Challenge
by Creative Central
Summary: These are just a bunch of one-shots, they are not connected in any way with my other story (as of yet). I'm just posting the together so that I don't end up with 1,000 separate stories in my stories list. I hope that it's allowed.
1. Spitting Image (28)

Prompt #28: Spitting Image

AN: this is for the "If You Dare" challenge, which I am taking up for when I can't concentrate on my longer story.

* * *

The first time he saw her, he didn't think anything of her. She was just a little girl, a first year. With her brown hair and brown eyes, she was the kind of girl that was extremely forgettable, but he found that he couldn't forget about her.

He saw her over and over again over the next few years after that. It wasn't that he was trying to see her, oh no he wasn't. But he wasn't trying to see her, either. There was six years of age difference between them. And yet, they saw each other almost constantly.

She spent all of her time with her girlfriends – a bunch of other first years that were a lot like her. They had the same points of view on everything, she and her friends.

And he spent all of his time on the Quidditch pitch, training. She would come down to the Quidditch pitch with her friends, and they would watch the boys train, cheering for them despite it not being a game.

When he left school, he thought that he wouldn't keep seeing her everywhere. But he did. He knew that he would have to deal with seeing her outside of school, but not this often, or frequently.

With the return of Voldemort, he saw her more and more frequently. Her family or his family was constantly visiting each other, and she was almost always there. Their families had discussions about what should be done.

During the first war, the families had both been neutral. They had not fought, and they had been able to get away without it. But now they were worried. They had children, now. Children that would be more exposed to this war than the previous war. Especially him, now that he was an adult.

The day that he was asked to join Lord Voldemort was the worst day of his life. He refused, trying to say that he would prefer to remain neutral. It was the wrong thing to say to Antonin Dolohov, and he had known it at the time. The day ended with him in St. Mungo's, with broken bones and a concussion. After, once he was released from the hospital, he left the country, ran off to France, where the Death Eaters couldn't possibly follow him.

She had it easier, he figured. She was in school, didn't have to deal with all that was going on in the outside world. She was still underage, and therefore Voldemort couldn't possibly go after her (plus, she was pureblooded, and Voldemort hated to waste pure blood). He only hoped that the war would end soon.

On the day after the Final Battle, he received word from home of Hogwarts attack. They asked him to come home; they told him it was all over. And he agreed, and went home, leaving France behind.

He met her again, and she had changed a lot. No longer was she the little girl that he had left behind (not that she had been little then, oh no, she wasn't the kind of girl that you would call little). She had matured a lot over the two years he had been in France.

He finally decided that he liked her.

14 years later, he found himself at King's Cross, with her, of course. Saying good-bye to their eldest as she got onto the train, and telling the next eldest that he would be going there in a couple of years, too.

He hated this, and wondered if all the others had felt this way, when sending their eldest off to Hogwarts. He knew that she'd be okay at Hogwarts, though.

After all, while Teresa was the spitting image of her mother, she was the same as her father, personality wise.

And, after all, everyone had better know that you don't mess with the child of Adrian Pucey and Millicent Bulstrode. Not unless you want to know what it's like to have broken bones.


	2. It's A Pity (344)

Prompt #344: It's A Pity…

AN: So, the second prompt that I have completed. Also for the "If You Dare" challenge. Wrote this one late last night, when I was too tired to write on my longer story, but not tired enough to sleep. And, I just almost choked on Jello. Yay.

* * *

"It's a pity…" Charlie heard people whispering the time he came home for Christmas after Ginny's and Harry's wedding.

He knew fully well what they were whispering about. Him, it was always him, he felt, when there was whispering going on in the family over the holidays. He partially brought it upon himself, he knew that. Whilst all of his siblings had brought over girlfriends multiple times, he had only ever brought over Tonks. And since he and Tonks had broken up after their 7th year, after 2 whole years of dating, he had never once brought another girl home. He felt like it would just jinx the whole thing, if he did.

After all, he did still date others. But most of them weren't the kind of marrying girl, nor the kind of girl that he would bring home to meet the family. His current girlfriend, he knew, appreciated the fact that he didn't want to introduce her to the family just yet. She wasn't ready to face his family yet, either.

"Such a pity he never brings home anyone." He heard his mother whispering to one of her few friends. "At this point, I'd be happy even if he brought home a guy. Anyone, just anyone. I've tried telling him, but he just won't listen."

_Yeah. You would like it if I could bring home just anyone. _Charlie thought bitterly. _Anyone but her. You'd hate her even more than you hated Fleur, when you had first met her._

Sure, after a while they would get used to her, but it would take longer for them to get used to her than it took for them to get used to Fleur being around.

They might not ever accept her though. After all, she was attacked by Greyback – her scars are worse than Bill's, she feels the pull of the moon more than he does. And she did once date Ron.

But it doesn't really bother him, because she, Lavender Brown, is the person that Charlie Weasley wants to be with. And he'll just keep waiting to introduce her to the family, even if it takes forever. He's not about to abandon her, but he's not about to introduce her to his family either. Not yet.

"It's a pity – " Audrey, Percy's wife, cuts off suddenly when Charlie enters the room.

He looks towards her, for long enough that she knows that he heard what she was saying. When she doesn't continue, and neither does anyone else, he acts like it's nothing. Because it really is nothing. They say it's a pity he brings no one home, but he knows better than they do.


End file.
